Game Addict
by UQ
Summary: Hihara Kazuki seorang mantan game addict. Tapi ketika Azuma memberikan dvd game keluaran terbaru pada Kazuki. Sepasang mahkluk aneh muncul. Yang satu iblis maho dan satunya lagi malaikat dingin. warning: semi yaoi, OOC. RnR


**Game Addict**

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Kure Yuki**

**Warning: OOC, semi yaoi.**

* * *

><p>Dia, Hihara Kazuki. Seorang siswa SMA yang saat ini duduk di depan komputer. Kedua jarinya sibuk menekan <em>keyboard<em> dengan tenaga super sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh. Ya, saya selaku _author _yang maniak komputer sangatlah tidak tega melihat _keyboard _itu disiksa oleh sang empunya, Kazuki. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan lawan yang kini sedang ia hadapi di dalam layar komputer. Tak salah lagi. Kini Hihara Kazuki sedang sibuk bermain _game_!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Baru-baru ini temanya, Yunoki Azuma, memperkenalkan sebuah permainan yang sedang <em>booming<em> di kalangan remaja seumurnya. Kazuki yang memang pada dasarnya **mantan** pecandu _game_ dengan penuh pertimbangan mencoba memainkannya.

Saat dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan _DVD game _di dalam tasnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Mungkin menurut–banyak–pembaca, Hihara Kazuki kelewatan OOC saat ini. Saya akui dia memang OOC. Tapi itu semua memiliki alasan yang logis. Kini dia yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dikerubungi oleh dua makhluk. Yang satu malaikat dan yang satunya lagi iblis.

"Udah main aja, gak ada salahnya ini main. Cuma intip sebentar aja kok!" iblis berambut hijau, sebut saja Ryotaro, sedang menggoda iman Kazuki sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Kazuki.

"Err... er..." Kazuki gelagapan. Ada kemungkinan karena ini efek dari buaian Ryotaro. Tapi bisa juga karena dia grogi dipegang-pegang sama iblis homo ini.

"Buat apa melakukan kegiatan bodoh seperti itu, lebih baik kau belajar atau mengerjakan hal yang lebih berguna." Kata malaikat Len yang menjaga jarak dari Ryotaro.

"Bener juga sih, aku banyak pr lagi." Kazuki mengangguk setuju. Ia yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gak usah, tuh liat deh. Kasihan komputer kamu. Dia minta dimainin tuh!" Ryotaro berbisik dengan suaranya yang–gak–maco abis.

Mata Kazuki langsung mengikuti pandangan Ryotaro. Keringat dingin bercucuran –lagi.

"Udah gih, cuma tinggal jalan sebentar terus pencet sana-sini dan _install_. Nanti langsung main!" Ryotaro mulai menggoda lagi.

"Cukup! Kau tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan nista itu! Ingat masa-masa kelammu dulu Kazuki!" Len mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kazuki.

"O-oy!" Kazuki merasa mual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah? Sebagai Ke–, ah maksudku iblis. Aku sangat tidak menerima tindakanmu pada kekas-.. argh... maksudku mangsaku!" Kata Ryotaro yang ucapannya salah terus.

"Oke, kalau ini semua kemauan kalian. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan kalian lagi. Itu semua bukan urusanku!" dan dengan begitu, malaikat Len menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Fufufufufu..." Ryotaro tertawa mesum.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Jadi begitulah, itu adalah awal dari kebangkitan sisi penggila <em>game<em> di diri Kazuki. Semenjak saat itu, dia kembali ke rutinitasnya yang lama. Dari pagi sampai malam kerjanya ya di depan komputer aja. Ajaibnya, matanya itu gak rusak sehingga dia tidak perlu mengenakan benda yang bernama kacamata!

Sampai pada suatu hari.

Ketika ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang masuk ke kategori berharga baginya selain game.

Namanya Hino Kahoko. Siswi SMA Seiso yang putih, tinggi, ramping, mulus, dan pintar ini merupakan kekasih Kazuki. Entah apa yang menghalangi mata Kahoko saat Kazuki menyatakan cintanya pada Kahoko sampai-sampai Kahoko mau menerimanya.

Di hari itu, seperti biasa Kazuki sibuk bermain _game_. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah mandi, mengenakan pakian yang terbaik, mengambil pengharum tubuh milik kakaknya yang super mahal, dan terpaku di depan cermin. Tapi sayangnya, dia masih saja bermain _game_.

Lagi-lagi, muncul dua makhluk yang tidak diundang. Malaikan Len dan juga Iblis Ryotaro. Len di kanan dan Ryotaro di kiri, sama seperti biasanya. Mereka pernah sesekali bertukar posisi, tapi belum sampai semenit mereka minta pindah lagi. Mungkin memang udah _pw_.

"Oi, kau tidak siap-siap? Gadismu menunggu loh!" wajah malaikat yang satu ini tetap datar.

Kazuki menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Ia termenung beberapa saat dan teringat.

"Astaga! Aku lupa, ini kencan pertamaku dengan Kaho–_chan_!" Kazuki langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari ke arah lemari pakaian.

Len menyeringai penuh kesenangan ke arah Ryotaro. Ryotaro membalasnya dengan sebuah pelototan tajam ke arahnya. Ia menatap Kazuki dengan penuh rasa cemburu. Ryotaro langsung menghampiri Kazuki dan memeluknya dari samping. Lalu, ia bisikan kata-kata penuh racun mematikan ke telinga kiri milik Kazuki.

"Sudahlah, gadis itu pasti tidak akan datang. Lebih baik kamu lanjutkan saja _game_-nya. Sayang loh sudah level segitu diberhentiin. Kalau misalkan nanti kamu pergi lalu kakakmu me_reset_ ulang komputermu, kamu akan kehilangan segalanya loh!"

Mata Kazuki langsung tertuju ke layar komputer. Ia berpikir kalau perkataan iblis homo ini ada benarnya. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya yang _sotoy_ itu asal tekan dan menghapus semua data di komputernya. Kazuki menelan ludahnya. Ia tak kuat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Len langsung was-was. Kazuki hampir masuk ke perangkap iblis homo itu. Len sudah bertekad semenjak kegagalannya yang lalu. Kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah dari iblis itu. Ia harus menang. Memalukan sekali kalau seorang Len kalah oleh iblis homo seperti Ryotaro untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia langsung melemparkan bulu-bulu putih yang lembut ke arah Ryotaro. Ryotaro melihatnya dan tersenyum mengejek. Ia berpikir, bisa apa bulu-bulu lemah itu lakukan pada tubuhnya yang kekar ini. Len menyeringai. Seketika bulu-bulu itu menjadi tajam dan menusuk otot-otot kekar milik Ryotaro.

"Kyaaa!" Ryotaro merintih kesakitan. Len geli melihat iblis itu menggeliat di lantai. bayangkan saja segumpal daging berisi berwarna cokelat menggeliat di lantai dan berteriak ala banci.

Len langsung mengabaikannya dan menghampiri Kazuki.

"Pikirkan gadis itu saja! Dewi cuaca bilang hari ini akan turun hujan. Kau harus cepat ke sana sebelum gadis itu meninggalkanmu atau menunggu hingga kebasahan. Kau tahu seberapa susahnya kau bertobat menjauhi _game_ hanya untuk gadis itu. Masa kau malah meninggalkannya karena _game_ juga!" Len berbicara dengan panjang. Ryotaro masih menjerit dan sesekali menghasut Kazuki untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Kazuki terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Malaikat ini benar. Bagaimana kalau Kaho_–_chan nanti kehujanan? Kaho_–_chan tidak mungkin tidak datang. Ia bukan tipe perempuan yang suka melanggar janji.'_ Pikir Kazuki.

"Benar sekali! Sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati–tidak seperi iblis itu–kau seharusnya datang tepat waktu dan tidak menghabiskan waktu di depat layar komputer! Bagaimana kalau kau buta dan tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu?" Len terus menghasutnya walau wajahnya masih **tetap datar**!

'_Yosh! Aku harus siap-siap! Kaho-chan menanti ku!'_ Kauzki langsung mengambil pakaian di lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Len menyeringai melihat Ryotaro yang melihat ke arahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Len meneriakan kemenangannya dalam hati. Kemudian ia melenyapkan seringaiannya.

'_Semoga ia akan tersenyum karena ini.'_ Pikirnya entah untuk siapa.

"Tch, Menyukai seorang gadis yang berbeda spesies denganmu benar-benar menggelikan." Ryotaru mengumpat, sebal.

Len menyipitkan kedua matanya dan memandang Ryotaro.

"Lihat dirimu sebelum berbicara, menyukai sesama jenis lebih menggelikan!" Ingat _readers_, ekspresi Len masih tetap datar!

"Awww... Len_-koi_ kespeian ya?" Ryotaro mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh pada Len.

"Kau spesies berbahaya, aku harus membawamu kembali ke neraka untuk disucikan!" Len melemparkan rantai ke tubuh Ryotaro yang otomatis melekat di tubuh Ryotaro. Ia menyeretnya dan Ryotaro... mendesah ==v

Len tentunya tak tahan melihatnya –jijik. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan dunia manusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari Kazuki dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Hubungannya dengan Kahoko sangatlah lancar bagaikan air yang mengalir. Soal <em>game<em>, dia masih sering memainkannya tapi dengan dosis yang normal. Kahoko sesekali ikut bermain menemaninya. Sama seperti saat ini ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tv di kediaman Hihara. Keduanya memegang _stick_ PS dan terlihat senang.

Ada dua makhluk yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Yang berambut biru memandang ke arah Kahoko dengan sendu. Yang berambut hijau menepuk pelan bahu temannya.

"Yang sabar ya." Kata si rambut hijau a.k.a Ryotaro. Ya, sekarang ia telah menjadi malaikat setelah penyucian yang cukup lama di neraka. Tapi tetap saja ia membuat Len risih. Karena saran yang diberikan Ryotaro dikeadaan yang seperti ini. Keadaan dimana Len sedang patah hati.

"Lebih baik kau cari pasangan sesama malaikat saja."

"Diam!" Len menyingkirkan tangan Ryotaro dari bahunya. Loh apa yang salah? Bukankah saran Ryotaro itu bagus ya?

"Semua malaikat itu pria!" Oh, jadi ini alasannya.

"Lah, bukannya lebih mudah kalau begitu? Kan aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu..." Ryotaro menatap Len dengan serius.

"Aku bukan homo sepertimu!" Len langsung memasang rantai di tubuh Ryotaro.

"Aku harus membawamu kembali ke neraka untuk disucikan!" Kata Len sebelum menghilang.

Ya, semoga saja kali ini Ryotaro akan menjadi normal dan gak homo.

"Tidaak! Nanti kalau aku makin hitam, dekil, dan menggelikan bagaimana? Tidaak! Tidaaaaakkkk–"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Saya baru buka-buka _file-file_ lama. Pas liat judulnya saya sendiri lupa isinya apa. Sampai mikir apa bedanya ini sama **Otaku Love's Story**. Eh pas liat isinya baru inget. Ini cerita terinspirasi dari percakapan di grup tentang _gamers_ mengenai kisah asmaranya. Di situ ditanya, pilih mana antara _game _atau pasangan. Jawabannya beraneka ragam. Ada yang milih _game_, ada juga yang milih pasangan, ada lagi yang milih dua-duanya.

Di sini yang jadi pemeran utamanya kayak bukan Kazuki tapi dua makhluk aneh itu... *dihajar Len dan Ryotaro*

Jadi gimana nih komentarnya? Gaje kah? Lucu kah? Menggelikan kah?

**Review** jangan lupa!


End file.
